


Spelled

by InuLove86 (pipay19)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipay19/pseuds/InuLove86
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome decided to travel on their own while waiting for the rest of the gang to be back. Along the way they met an old woman who seemed to put a spell on Kagome. How is Inuyasha going to handle the effects of the spell?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Spelled

Cough cough cough!

“Kagome! Are you ok?? Old hag! What did you do to her?”  
Inuyasha yelled at the old woman standing near Kagome.

The old woman who quickly stepped away from the girl and the yelling hanyou then said, “Oh nothing to be worried about. It’s going to make her feel better eventually.”

“Inu-yasha...”

Inuyasha, quickly turned his eyes to Kagome, did not see the wicked smile of the old woman. 

Holding and shaking Kagome slightly, “Kagome, you ok?” 

Kagome turned and threw her arms around Inuyasha’s neck and held him tight, smiled sweetly at him, “as long as you’re with me, I’m going to be ok Inuyasha.” 

“Uh... ok... Old hag! Just what did you do with her??” Inuyasha spun around and saw the old woman vanished. He was about to go and look further around for the old woman when he suddenly felt Kagome, hugging him from behind.

Inuyasha went still. “Ka-ka-go-me?”

“Yes Inuyasha?” Kagome asked innocently, with her arms still around Inuyasha’s waist.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Hugging you.”

“Keh. I figured out that much wench! I meant why are you hugging me??”  
Inuyasha already blushing hard, quickly turned around so Kagome would let her go. But to his shock, Kagome only let go enough so he could turn but once he did, she’s hugged her again, her arms wrapping around his waist tightly.

“Oh. I’m not feeling ok a while ago. I think that powder made me feel queasy and all. So I hugged you.” Kagome was smiling again sweetly at him.

Inuyasha feeling panicked and confused now, not seeing any sense to what Kagome is saying. But Kagome seemed to feel his confusion then explained further, “well you see, I always feel better when you’re near me. Haven’t I told you that yet Inuyasha?”

Blushing more now than ever, Inuyasha stuttered “uh... uhmm. I, no. I-I g-guess not.”

Kagome frowned at this. As if, not saying was a terrible mistake on her part and then realizing it, went to correct it. She then moved her hand to cup Inuyasha’s cheek while still hugging his waist with her other arm, “Inuyasha, I’m sorry I never told you. So I’m telling you now, you always make me feel good by being with me, being near me. And I feel best when your body’s touching mine.” 

Her brown eyes were staring at her directly, intently, wanting him to feel the sincerity of her words. Inuyasha, sensing the seriousness of her declaration, went stock still. He didn’t know what the hell is happening with Kagome. “Is this the effect of that witch’s powder? Is she spelled into saying all these?” 

He felt a little pang inside him thinking Kagome said those words just because she was spelled. He didn’t know it, or is just not ready to admit it to himself, but her words made his heart flutter. But, no, he’d die first before he admits that. 

Kagome, wondering why Inuyasha was speechless, decided to just let him be but not letting go of him either. She then moved back her arms to surround his waist while nuzzling her cheek on his chest. 

‘’Uhm. Kagome...”

Hearing him call her, Kagome then looked up to meet Inuyasha’s eyes.   
“Yes Inu? Are you feeling ok? Is there a problem?

“Ahm. No. Ah, none. But we probably should get going already.” Inuyasha said nervously.

“Oh ok then, back to the village are we then? Let’s go.” Kagome finally letting him go made him sigh. Though much to his surprise, or rather shock, Kagome just took her backpack, place it again on her back but went and held his hand after.

“Come on Inu, it’s soon going to go dark. Let’s move and find a place to camp.” Dragging a blushing and shocked hanyou with her.

——-  
After a few hours of walking together, holding hands. Inuyasha decided it’s time for them to set up camp for the night. To his relief, everything went as normal. Well, not actually everything, he thought. There definitely is something wrong with her. She’s way more touchy than usual. And her usual ‘touchy’ is not even normal. Not for him anyway, a hanyou.

But he already gotten used to that. Kagome riding on her back without hesitation or fear of his claws on her skin, touching his haori when she wants to get him to listen to her, her sitting close to him when they camp. She would even ask him to let her brush his hair, or massage his ears on those few occasions that they were alone together. A hanyou like him doesn’t get this closeness from anyone. It shocked him how Kagome was so comfortable in doing so. And it shocked him more that he actually liked it. He even missed it when she doesn’t do those things because she’s mad at him or something.

So the past few hours of hugging, cupping his cheek, nuzzling in his chest and a whole lot of holding hands while they walk is completely shocking for him. The red tint in his cheeks can’t seem to disappear with these recent changes in Kagome’s actions. 

Well, not that he didn’t like it. But, it feels wrong that he knows Kagome is just under some kind of spell that’s why she was acting this way. It feels like he’s taking advantage of her.

All his musing was broken by Kagome calling him. It was late at night already and it’s time for her to rest and him to stand guard. 

“What is it wench?” Staying as far as possible from her but close enough to quickly grab her if something or someone attacks them.

“Inuyasha, you’ve been staring far off for some time already. Come here now will you? Let us sleep. We need to be up early tomorrow.”

Wh-what did she just say?? Us? Sleep? Did she mean, like, together??  
Turning his eyes away from Kagome, not wanting her to notice the brighter shade of blush he now wears because of his thoughts.   
“Well, uh, then go to sleep then. I’m staying here to guard. Not like I need sleep like you weak humans!” He barked, hoping it would annoy her and leave him be.

To his dismay and shock, he felt Kagome move and walk towards him. He turned to look and to his surprise, Kagome was already crawling in to his lap!

“K-ka-kagome?”

Kagome was already positioning herself on Inuyasha’s lap. “Well, Inuyasha. If you’re not sleeping with me in my sleeping bag, then I’m sleeping here with you, on your lap.” She stated like it’s the most natural thing to do, like this is something they do every night.

Inuyasha was about to protest again but Kagome had her eyes closed already. And with her breathing, he can already tell she was closed to sleeping.   
Thinking it’s just the two of them anyway, and no teasing would come out of this from perverted monks or stupid kitsune brats, he decided to let her sleep.   
He carefully wrapped his arms around her to support her and make sure she’s comfortable. 

She’s already sleeping. Inuyasha stared at her and again felt that little flutter inside of him seeing how Kagome seemed so at peace and comfortable in his presence.   
She really trusts me not to hurt her and protect her. Must be the spell.  
But he quickly took it back because deep inside he knows that that’s not the truth. Spell or no spell, he knows. He feels how Kagome trusts him with her life.  
He never felt trusted fully by anyone before. He frowned a little thinking, yeah, come to think of it, not even Kikyo trusted me this much.

Kagome shifted slightly in her sleep and had a little frown in her face. Her hand clutched in his haori as if she sensed that he’s again comparing her to Kikyo.   
Silly wench. Still thinks I compare her like that.

He knows he haven’t. He did in the past, yes. But it was only at the beginning. Soon after being with her, he already knew Kagome is different.   
It’s a good different though. Kagome’s almost the opposite of Kikyo.   
Kagome’s always full of life, smiling at everyone, laughing with their easy banter, ready with stories and games, not to mention her quick temper. Chuckling to himself, she sure is feisty. What probably is the same thing she had with Kikyo is the goodness in her heart. But if he’s to consider all things, he could even say Kagome has a bigger heart. She’s always so forgiving, so trusting. And to himself, so...caring.

Thinking of all those times she would argue with him about tending to his wounds after battles even when she knows they would heal eventually. She treats him not because she only fears he won’t heal. She treats him because she takes comfort in the fact that he is with her, wounded but still alive. Her need to touch him to feel him really with her, alive and breathing, touches him deeply.

With that thought, he frowned a little but then chuckled again to himself.   
Keh. I’m getting soft. Might as well sleep then and hopefully we’ll be back to normal tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt to write one of the ideas I have in mind. I have no idea though if it’s worth continuing. Lol!
> 
> Also, I am still getting used to this, writing, editing and all. Sorry for the errors in grammar etc.
> 
> I don’t own Inuyasha (so sad) and the other characters. Just the story I created. Thanks for reading! Love love love!


End file.
